


Bite Me

by Flandusgirl



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: 10k tries to save Murphy from The Collector while trying not to get bit
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Kudos: 73





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based off of 2x08 "The Collector". Only minor changes from what happened in the episode.

10k had a feeling that Murphy was in that building. They had this odd special connection with each other, and 10k had been right. When he walked into the room with Z’s on display, something felt very off. And then he saw Murphy sitting in a chair, the blood being drained from him. Suddenly, 10k fell to the ground, his body spasming as he was shocked. 

Murphy wanted to warn 10k of what was happening, but he didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes at the moment. He heard the boy fall to the ground, and his instinct was to help him up, but he couldn’t move. The Collector came rolling in with a wheelchair, holding up a stupid bedazzled sign that read “The Murphy and His Amazing Zombie Boy.” Murphy would probably tease 10k about it when this was all over, but they needed to get out first. 

The man started talking about Murphy biting 10k, and the boy started to get nervous. They had joked around, that Murphy would nibble on him just for fun, but they were never serious. This man was actually going to make Murphy do it. 

“Murphy, you don’t have to do this.” 10k said from the ground, trying to push himself up. Murphy looked down at him and gave him a look. 10k knew that look. It meant they needed to stall because Murphy had a plan. “Do not let him turn me into one of those things.” 10k said to The Collector, trying to turn his attention away from Murphy. 

They went back and forth with The Collector while Murphy started to control the Z’s behind the man. When Murphy was unstrapped, 10k got to his feet, readying himself just in case Murphy did have to bite him. They pretended to bicker before The Collector shocked them again. Murphy approached the kid as 10k fell to the ground. He moved closer, getting on top of him while 10k writhed weakly. 

“No, please, Murphy. No.” 10k whimpered, holding onto Murphy’s arms before the man leaned down to his face. The Collector interrupted, telling him to bite 10k on the chest. That only made the boy more nervous. He gripped Murphy tightly, his heart racing as Murphy leaned back down, faking that he was going to bite him. Suddenly, the Z’s started to tear into The Collector and Murphy helped 10k up. They walked over to the man, 10k staying close to Murphy’s side. 

“Don’t watch this.” Murphy said to the boy, pulling him close so 10k could press his face into Murphy’s neck. They never spoke about their fears, but it was obvious that they were scared of losing each other. 10k was able to breathe easier now that Murphy was okay, but he was weak. 10k felt Murphy start to give out and he quickly grabbed the wheelchair, letting Murphy fall into it. 

“Murphy. Murphy, you okay?” 10k asked with worry as he watched Murphy shut his eyes. This definitely wasn’t good. “Frack.” 10k breathed and slowly started to wheel him out of the room, not wanting the Z’s to attack them all at once. 

Luckily, the others found them and 10k felt relief fill him. They all made it to the car, 10k carrying a few blood bags of Murphy’s that he would definitely need. He set them in the car before he moved into the back seat with the man. 

“You need to stop running off, please.” 10k mumbled and pressed in close to the weak man. Murphy managed to wrap his arm around 10k, pulling him as close as his body would let him. The others watched on, but didn’t say anything. They all knew the two of them had something going on, but it was never spoken about. They knew to leave it alone or else the two would get defensive about it and most likely deny it. 10k resting his head down on Murphy’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Maybe one day I’ll let you bite me.” 10k whispered with a soft smile and Murphy managed a weak laugh. 

“That’ll be the day, kid.” Murphy mumbled, pressing his face into 10k’s wild hair. 


End file.
